


Confident

by go_crazy_go_stupid



Series: 'Tops' Bottoming [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Kozume Kenma, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_crazy_go_stupid/pseuds/go_crazy_go_stupid
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is confident. Why shouldn't he be? Tall, sexy, with just the fattest ass- let me get back to the script.Either way, two people just seem to notice his confidence and they may like it a little too much. But just as confident he is, Kuroo is completely oblivious.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 'Tops' Bottoming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826851
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	Confident

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you know me from my bakubottom oneshots on wattpad. it's the similar account name probably that gave it away. either way i wanted to broaden my pool of readers and try out ao3. i hope you enjoy my content with bottom strong boys and twinky tops. i love reversing the roles, so it will be a theme on this account. <3 with plenty of bakubottom, other bottoms like: asahi, kuroo, tanaki, atsumu, kageyama, kirishima, tanaka, and many more 'tops' bottoming. can't wait to post more!!

Tetsurou's POV

Focused, I'm focused.

I ran hand threw my black hair as I got off of the court. It was a good practice, even though I was really sweating.

"Good practice" Hinata said cheerily

Kenma was standing beside him. I looked down at both of the shorties with a smile.

He got a body like that, I ain't never seen nothing like that.

I lifted my shirt a little to dry my face off. I looked back at them to see Kenma's nose bleeding and Hinata covering his crotch.

Like a fantasy in front of me. I think that something special is going down

"What's wrong?" I asked them both worried

"Hit my head" Kenma said

"Hit my dick" Hinata said at the same time

"Ouch" I said as I walked away, how weird is it that they both got hit at the same time?

The gym most really be a dangerous place. I thought of how that even made sense as I walked to the locker room to change.

I felt eyes on my back as I left. I turned around to see Kenma and Hinata look away quickly from me, weird. Wonder what's wrong with them?

That's right I think he foreign, I think he foreign. Got passports, mi amor started slow, got faster.

"Blatantly checking Kuroo's ass out again? This isn't a fucking Walmart" Tsukishima said sarcastically

I'm not selling anything though? What does he even mean, they never asked to buy anything?

"Did you see that?" Hinata asked

He gon' work some more, work some more. No stopping him now, no stopping him now.

"What do you mean?" Tsuki asked, that's what I was wondering too

"His ass! Oh fuck" Hinata said

"And lifting his shirt. Does he not want to be fucked on the court right now" Kenma said

My face went red, well at least I knew why they've been treating me weird for the couple of months.

"God sometimes I just want to push him down and show him his place" Hinata said

"Then just tell him" Tsukishima said pointing at me while I tried signalling him not to.

Fucking traitor! I am definitely gonna tell Yamaguchi about the time he moaned his name out in his sleep. Begging to be fucked by Yama.

"That's payback for telling Yamaguchi I liked it when he fucks me. Do you know how many rounds we went because of that?" Tsuki said pushing me

"I'm telling him about your wet dreams then" I yelled as he walked away

"You wouldn't" Tsukishima asked turning around

"I would" I said with a smirk

"I wouldn't be too smug" Tsuki said with a smirk

I turned around to see Hinata and Kenma both walking closer to me. I was cornered soon enough.

I was standing there awkwardly. Not looking at either of them, even though I could feel their eyes on me. I shouldn't feel scared of two four foot tall guys!

"I'm not scared!" I said nervously

"Why would you need to be princess" Hinata said

I found myself whimpering a little at the pet name and leaning in to his touch. Before I snapped out of it moving away from them.

"I- uhhh" I stuttered out

"What is it captain?" Kenma asked

"Right! Your captain, and elder. So listen to me because of that" I said

"Now would we do that?" Hinata asked

"When you're here looking fine as ever" Kenma added as they both moved closer to me

I flinched when my back hit the cold wall. That's when I felt hands on me. Lips on mine and my neck.

Then he started dancing, sexual romancing. Nasty but he fancy, lipstick on my satin sheets.

"Fuck I- ahhh, shouldn't be doing this" I said pulling away my eyes half lidded

"But doesn't it feel good?" Kenma asked

What's your nationality? I wonder if there's more of you. He's got my attention, he's confident.

I went to answer, but I ended up moaning loudly as I felt someone grab my ass roughly. Hinata was smirking at me as Kenma left marks on my neck.

"It uh, it's good" I answered honestly

"Then why don't we show you even more pleasure? How about that captain?" Hinata asked

"Please" I whined out

Oh no no, oh no no, he's confident. Oh no no, oh no no and I'm down with it.

I was pushed down onto one of the gym mats. Both of them stripping my clothes off quickly, not wasting a minute.

"Kenma, Hinata~" I moaned

"Wrong names Tetsurou" Hinata said with a smirk

I felt my nipples being touched and whined from them being sensitive. Kenma just continued smirking at me as he did.

Oh no no, oh no no, he's confident. You could tell by the way he walks in the room.

They both worked together perfectly. Making me fall apart with their hands, mouths, and di-. Not that far yet though.

Kenma wasn't really talking as he was more of a physical leaner. And it showed, Hinata was being verbal enough to make up for it.

All of the teasing had me squirming under neath them on the mat. Them both being everywhere, it was already too much.

"Come on Tetsurou" Kenma said speaking up

"Mhm" I said looking up confused

"I'm not trying to fuck you while you still use my last name" Hinata said

"Shoyo, Kozume" I said softly

"Are you sure?" Kozume spoke up

"Yes" I said breathlessly

Shoyo took out lube from his pocket. That earned a judging glance from Kozume. He just shrugged saying you never know when you're gonna fuck someone.

"Are you a virgin?" Shoyo asked me

I nodded slowly looking away form them. Probably totally weird that a guy older than them hasn't had sex yet.

"Words Tetsurou" Shoyo said

"Yes" I said quietly

He said it's his first time. I think he might have lied. Feels so good damn.

I went to sit up and help them get their clothes off, but I was pushed back down onto the mat.

Who knew Shoyo Hinata was that fucking strong? I thought as I laid there letting them do whatever they wanted to.

I yelped loudly when I felt a finger going inside of my ass?! I looked at them both confused. How are their two twinks here and I'm bottoming?

"I'm receiving?" I asked

"Just like in volleyball!" Shoyo said happily

And I don't know why. I'm addicted. Something like an addict. Got me twisted.

I was just staring at him as Kenma laughed. I glared at him for laughing while he has two fucking fingers in my ass.

At least since they're both short twinks there could be no way it's that big. That would just be god fucking me over it wasn't.

"Are you ready?" Shoyo asked as he took off his boxers, looking at me closely for consent

"Of course I- what the fuck is this?!" I yelled backing away from them both

"A dick?" Kozume spoke up softly

"Two fucking big dicks, you're supposed to have micro penises" I screamed

"Oh yours is so cute and tiny" Shoyo said pulling at my dick lightly

"It's not little" I whined while arching into his touch

"While let's stop talking and get to fucking already with" Kozume said pushing me back down

And I don't know why. I'm addicted. Something like an addict. Got me twisted.

"Both of you?" I asked nervously

But still I gotta have it

"No duh silly!" Shoyo said

"Like at the same time?" I asked getting more and more scared as I looked between them and the monsters between their legs

"How else would it go?" Kozume asked confused

"Maybe one at a time?" I said hopefully

"You've got this captian!" Shoyo cheered for me

"I don't think me being a captian has anything to do with taking two large ass dicks" I said

"Maybe yours is just really small" Kozume teased

I whined at that, looking away from him and slightly hurt pride. I felt a small hand grab my face and I felt lips on mine.

"It's cute though" Kozume said pulling away with a smirk

"I don't have a cute or small dick" I yelled

"Okay bottom" Shoyo said

"Speaking of, maybe I shouldn't" I said

"But we both want your virginity" Shoyo said

"It's not that special" I said

Explosive, explosive. I could still smell his perfume. It's not hard to notice, that I'm open.

Apparently it was important as they both manhandled me onto the mat. Not even trying to be gentle when thrusting in at once.

Hypnotized by the way he moves. I was held down as they both thrusted into me. Each thrust timed after the other as I squirmed between them.

Then he started dancing, sexual romancing. Nasty but he fancy, Mona Lisa masterpiece.

"You both can't- fuck mmhh" I moaned out

"I think we can both fuck" Shoyo teased as he pulled out before slamming back into me

What's your nationality? I wonder if there's more of you. He's got my attention, he's confident.

"You can't at the same time, I'm gonna-" I whimpered as they both hit my prostate

I fell onto the mat, whimpering as they both made fall further apart with their touches.

He said it's his first time. I think he might have lied. Feels so good damn.

I came hands free after one hard thrust. I didn't even know which one of them it was.

"Hot" Kozume said after being silent for the last little while as he fucked me

And I don't know why. I'm addicted. Something like an addict. Got me twisted.

Everything was hazy as I tried to sit up. I felt myself being slammed into and hearing moans above me.

But still I gotta have it!

"You're so perfect Tetsurou" Shoyo moaned, his hands gripping my waist

Tattoos, piercings and he just learned to twerk. He ain't got a heart or a ass, just his brains.

"You both are too much, please slow down" I begged

Gotta ask cause he ass on a learning curve

"Keep up captain!" Shoyo said with a smirk. He looked at Kozume before they switched positions

That's only legal with a doctor's note. Real deep pockets like a doctor's coat

I fell onto the mat, feeling Kozume's smaller hands grabbing my hips as they fucked me into next week.

He the first mate when I rock the boat. He never forget to ride like a bicycle. He like planes, trains, chains with icicles.

"I'm gonna cum again, I can't" I whimpered

"Either you can or can't" Shoyo teased slamming into me as he did

I felt myself cumming for the second time. Both of them not even cumming once yet. And I shuddered knowing they were far from done with me.

"I can't bend like that!" I moaned out in surprise and pain as I was pushed

"While now you can" Kozume spoke up

He said it's his first time. I think he might have lied. Feels so good damn.

"Fuck, I just wanna keep going till you can't even form a sentence" Shoyo said, Kozume nodded agreeing with him

"Wait what!" I yelled as they pushed me back down easily, despite me being bigger than them both

~ many of rounds later ~

"I can't feel anything below my waist" I said, my throat hurting from screaming and maybe something else

"Sorry" Kozume said with a small smile, not sounding sorry at all

"I can't apologize, best fuck ever" Shoyo winked at me, I went red turning away from them

"Why me?" I asked quietly

"Your confidence" they both said at the same time

Oh no no, oh no no, he's confident  
Oh no no, oh no no and I'm down with it  
Oh no no, oh no no, he's confident  
You could tell by the way he walks in the room


End file.
